Resurgence of Lost Souls
by ElijahPrice
Summary: The Story Follows Cloud, who teaches his own swordsmanship class in Nibelheim. Everything is fine until he gets unexpected visitors from his past. . .Chapter V is up. Guarantee you that Chapter VI will be longer and more enjoyable read.
1. Reunion

"Now pull the weight of the sword with your legs, not your back." says Cloud teaching a roomful of prospective swordsmen. Cloud, sporting a buzz cut and attired in a white tank top with dark blue pants, teaches his students with his Hardedge Sword. As he continues with his lesson, Elmyra walks in the building and stands at the doorway. Cloud glances over and sees her. As he stares at her, the memories of the past hit him like a speeding train. He then ends his class early. "Ummm, I'm sorry class uhhh..,something came up. The lesson will resume tomorrow at the same time .I'm sorry" Cloud them bows to the class and then immediately walks over to Elmyra.

He pauses, standing two feet away from her, thinking this is a dream. "H-Hi" stutters Cloud. Elmyra, still mesmerized seeing Cloud as a older man, says "Hello Cloud" They embrace tenderly as though they are close family members, when in reality they knew each other for a brief period of time. They slowly let go of each other after a long hug.

"You've grown up," says Elmyra, "Oh my gosh, You cut your spiky hair."

"I had to after a while, got tired of the jokes. So...where have you been all this time?"

"Well, I have been in Kalm since Sector 7 was destroyed in Midgar. During the destruction, I was struck by pieces of debris and had to be hospitalized for awhile. I so wanted to see you all again but I couldn't. When I recuperated after long while, I tried to locate you, but they say you went into seclusion"

"I wanted to tell you what happened but..."

"It is ok Cloud, it's fine. She would have died in one way or another, in Shin Ra's hands or with you trying to save the world. I'm glad she was with you doing what was right."

They each paused and stared during their exchange of words.

"Umm...Would you like to get something to eat? There's a Wutain carry out next door to here, If you like." suggests Cloud.

"Sure, sure! I'd love too. I think we have many things to talk about"

"I think we do."


	2. From Joy to Anguish

Empty Wutain Food Trays line the kitchen table where Cloud and Elmyra sit. They're both ready to go to bed because of the amount of food they consumed. "Boy o boy, that was a banquet," exhales Elmyra. "Thank you again. I didn't know I was so hungry." "No problem, I was just as hungry." Elmyra begins to stare at Cloud as if to speak further. "I know my visit was unannounced, I'm sorry for any inconvenience that I have bestowed upon you." "No problem. I'm glad to see you. I've been kind of loner around here, so it's good to have someone familiar to talk to." "Really? I would think people would be hovering all over the person who helped to save the world." "They probably would, If he were here." Puzzled by his statement, leans over and proceeds with questions. "What do you mean?" "The Townspeople don't have Cloud Strife, the so-called great man who help defeat the Sephiroth and the Shin Ra Corporation. They've got Yabiel Auna, A man who came to Nibelheim from Wutai seven years ago to teach the Swordsmen hopefuls here."

"You changed your identity?" says Elmyra. Cloud shakes his head in agreement.

"But how could people not know its you?"

"No SOLDIER gear, No Buster Sword, and No Spiky hair. The Identifying marks of Cloud Strife."

"But I was able to recognized you when I came to the class."

"I think we have a closer bond than other people. And I was glad you didn't blow my cover by blurting out my name." Cloud laughs and Elmyra joins in.

"So you just wanted to be alone, huh?" asks Elmyra

"Pretty much, Popularity was never my thing."

Their is a break in conversation. Cloud sits and drinks the rest beverage he has in his cup. Elmyra looks at Cloud as if to tell him something. 

"Cloud, I have to tell you something." Elmyra finally says.

"Yes?"

"I was telling the truth about searching for you in the beginning. But after a long while, I stopped thinking that you wanted

to be alone."

Silence occurs and Cloud listens attentively and waits for her to speak further

"...But recently, four days ago, I got a letter from your comrade, Barret"

"Barret?" says Cloud in a surprised manner.

"Yes, I had contacted him Corel in the past when I was looking for you. He and Tifa took me in there home when I visited and gave me a few clues to where you might be. But that was five years ago, and I hadn't heard from him since. But in this letter he had informed me of the turbulent times that Corel is facing. With the rewarded Gil they received for the heroic deeds, they went back there to built it up from the poor status it had for a long time. And they had done well, with setting up coal factories, schools, hospitals you name it. They did so much for the town, there funds where depleted and they still had bills that needed to be paid. He went to different organizations for Gil, but they thought Corel was well taken care of already and concluded that he was irresponsible with his funds. So he admitted to me in the letter that he went to different people, those of which had bad reputations, and got the Gil that he needed to pay off the bills. But again the bills piled up and he needed more Gil, so much that he was putting himself in debt to the people. I'm sorry to tell you this Cloud, they took Tifa and Marlene."

"What?!?" Cloud exclaims jumping out of his seat.

"They said if he didn't pay the Gil back in four weeks, they'd kill them. He seems desperate Cloud, after that sentence his handwriting is almost indecipherable."

"Why didn't you say this in the beginning?"

"How would it have looked for me, someone you haven't seen in ages, come up to you right off the bat with bad news? As soon as read the letter, I attempted to find you again. I wanted to make this known to you as soon as possible. I came to Nibelheim thinking that I would get some shred of something that would point me in the right direction. But Instead I found what I was looking for."

"Well...I mean...Man, this is terrible!" Cloud paces back and forth, not knowing what to do.

silence incurs.

"I think he needs your help."

"What about the others?"

"He says that Yuffie gave him a little financial help, also Cait Sith. But Cid's in Outer Space exploring the galaxy, and Vincent and Red refused their reward."

"I don't even know how I suppose to help him. I'd do it in a second but I don't have any Gil to pay off a town's debt.".

"You didn't get any gratuities like they did?

"I refused at the time. I didn't want or need the Gil like I do now. Well, why did he contact you?"

Elmyra slowly reaches into her purse and retrieves an envelope. She takes the letter out of it and unfolds Barret's letter. "The last two sentences are the only ones I could decipher. It reads 'I don't know if you found Cloud or not. But if you did, I really need his help.' Its full of grammatical errors but I got the idea." Elmyra then refolds the letter and places it on the table. Cloud eases himself into his chair at the table and stares at the letter. Elmyra glances at the window to see the night sky. "Its late, I must go Cloud. But I'll leave you to your thoughts. Ill be at the local Inn. I'm sorry again for bringing this burden upon you. "She walks over to the end of the table where Cloud sits lifeless. She puts her hand on his head and leans over to give him a kiss on his head. "Ill see you in the morning" she whispers, and then walks to the door. She opens it and turns her head back to him. "I love you, Cloud." she says. Cloud remains silent. Then she turns her head and walks out of the door. Cloud did just that, he was alone with his innermost thoughts. He went and laid in his bed till morning, in a trance staring at the ceiling. Cloud loved Tifa and Marlene. And yes, even Barret. He then felt a guilt fall upon him because of his selfishness to be alone and he didn't want to have to expose himself to the kind of publicity he once was plagued with. But he knew family was involved and that was more important than his own comfort. He broke his trance and quickly went into his closet. He stripped down to his undergarments and reached in there, pulling out his hooded poncho, sheath and old SOLDIER uniform which still had its mail intact for another run. Going towards his sword rack, he lays his hand upon the Mythril Sword. But then he questions himself about his choice. He asks himself, "What has delivered him out of the most dangerous situations? What has never failed him in all his days of battle?" He paces to his bed and pushes it all the way to the wall. Taking a dagger off the nightstand, he wedges it in between the floorboard. He pops open them one by one to reveal a long, rusty case. He pulls it out and lays it on the bed. Pausing for a moment, he reflects on the choice he is about to make and the journey he will embark on. He unfastens the locks in the front of the case. Gently, he opens it, exposing the legendary Buster Sword. Its beams as the morning light from the window hits the clean, unblemished surface of the blade. Seven years ago, he swore to himself that he'd never wield the sword that was infused into it so many memories of the past. He'd smelted it, cleaning it of its scummy dross just before putting it away indefinitely. But as he gaze into its brilliance, he knew his resurgence was about to begin.


	3. Blindsided Calamity Part I

****

"…it's important errands I need to take care of. I know if this came up out of the blue, but it needs attention." Cloud explains to the Head Master of the Swordsmanship class. "Yabiel, you have worked everyday since you came here. You could have left for months without saying a word. That's how much credibility and sick days you have. You can go, I'll take your class." reassures the Head Master. "Thanks."

After Cloud finishes his business, including reserving an airship ticket for Corel, he goes to the Inn to tell of his departure Elmyra. Locating the room specified by the Desk Clerk , he knocks at the door. She open and sees him attired battle gear.

"So your leaving." she assumes

"Yes, I have to. I can't sit and do nothing."

"I know dear. Your heart wouldn't let you."

"So do you need anything?"

"No, I leave tomorrow for Kalm."

"Well, people know me here. So if you need anything like food or potions, just mention my name. And that's Yabiel, By the way."

Both have a nice chuckle.

"Well, I'll hope to see you again?" Cloud asks

"Definitely." assures Elmyra. They both hug each other tenderly. Cloud whispers in her ear, "I Love You, too." "I know," she responds.

They let go and look into each others eye's once more and then they depart to their separate ways.

Exiting the Inn, Cloud walks to the parking lot. Various townspeople wave to him. " "Hey Yabiel" yells Masuna, the Potion Shop Manager.

"Where you going dressed like that?" 

"Taking care of business back home" Cloud says.

"What, like family business?"

"You could say that."

"Wait a minute." says Masuna halting Cloud in his spot. He runs into the shop and retrieves a potion bag. "Here," throwing the bag to Cloud, "It can be a rough road, take that, free of charge." "Appreciate it, Masuna," thanks Cloud, as he stuffs the bag in one of his many pants pockets. Cloud proceeds then to go to his ride, The "Midgar Rose," a custom made motorcycle. Pure materia crystals fuels the vehicle. It's body frame looked as if it's chrome finish hadn't been properly done, still with a rough and unpolished surface. But it had a lone rose in the front which seemed to beautify the entire bike. 

Cloud hops on the bike and puts the key in the ignition, revving the engine. Even though the situation was serious, he couldn't but feel the feeling of refreshment and liberation from the prison of seclusion. He now understood why willfully being alone is hazardous to a person's well-being. With the thought of alleviation on his mind, he slides on his sleek black sunglasses and blasts out of the parking lot like lightning bolt out of the sky. In an instant, he finds himself out of Nibelheim and into the vast regions of the area. Cloud can't help feeling inner peace as the crisp air crosses his face like silk. He knew for sure that he was doing what was right. After a brisk journey along the country, he made it to the Nibel Airship Station.

He checks his motorcycle with the baggage clerks but he is able to keep his Buster Sword because of being a licensed swordsman and with that, a standby keeper of the peace. Going up the stairs to the bridge, he finds an empty seat near the corner. Tired and weary from not sleeping the night before, Cloud takes off his sunglasses and rubs his eyes. He unhooks his sheath from his back and lays it by the seat next to him. In the middle of this, Cloud glances to the far end of the ship to notice a slender bearded man staring at him. 

From what Cloud could see, the man wore a black suit. The only color besides that was his red tie, and his hair and beard were of medium length. Cloud reasoned from his outer appearance that he was a shady individual. To ensure the safety of the people boarding, Cloud decided to forfeit his chance to sleep and keep a close eye on the man. Once people filled the ship and all the cargo was stored, the ship took flight. 

It raised to the proper altitude and sailed above the Lucrecia Cave. The holographic shields were put in place on the sides for the passengers seated on the bridge's safety. The captain made his announcement that it was now safe to unfasten their seatbelts and peer over the sides and enjoy the view. As people walks, and the sounds of awe and laughter were heard, Cloud remain alert to the man's presence. But after a while, Cloud's eyes got heavy. He found himself fighting the natural urge to sleep, doing occasional sleep nods. But during one of these nods, a loud boom was heard. That was followed by sudden jerk of the ship. Cloud's attention was immediately grabbed. People started to panicked.

"This is your captain speaking, We are experiencing interference of some sort, so we asked that you go to your seat, fasten your seatbelts , and wait till further instruction."

Cloud looked towards the direction of the black suited man to discover that he was absent from his seat. Another boom is heard, much louder than the first. Screams are heard, Mother's clutching their children, people frantically looking down below to locate the source of the boom. Cloud starts to have a bad feeling about the situation, he stands up out of his seat only to experience another violent jerk. It sends Cloud and his Buster Sword airborne . As Cloud's in midair, he sees the Buster Sword fly over the railing. Cloud's body is pummeled to the floor. 

"We are dropping altitude to perform an emergency landing, Please stay in your seats!" The Captain says over the crackling speakers. Cloud slowly tries to get up, pushing his body up with his weak arms. As this is happening, the next and last jerk sends the airship pivoting to the right, with flames and smoke issuing from the left side. Cloud's body speedily rolls down the other end of the airship where it then hits the railing and falls off the side. Since the airship was trying to land quickly, the fall was short and painless. But Cloud, managing to get back on his feet, sees the airship aiming towards the ground. Faint screams are heard as its path with the land becomes closer. The inevitable happens, the ship crashes. Dirt rockets out of every direction as the ship pierces the earth . A face of horror forms on Cloud's face. He realizes now the torment that comes with the name of Cloud Strife.


	4. Blindsided Calamity Part II

Cloud takes a couple of seconds to compose himself of the shuffling his body had been through. Gaining considerable strength, he runs toward the wreckage. At the same, he looks nearby to see if his Buster Sword is laying somewhere. Smoke issues out of the airship. He could still hear the cries for help from afar. Now was a time to move quickly. 

He recalls to memory that he has materia in one of his pockets. Patting himself down, he finds the bag. Opening it, he searches for an appropriate orb that will be useful. He mixes through the bag until finally he comes upon Haste, the perfect materia for the job. Now he can get to the site quicker and save passengers before the flames take over. 

Taking off his right glove, he holds the orb tightly in his bare hand. He focuses his mind on releasing the power within it. The orb starts to glow brightly, the brilliant light then covers his body until he begins to judder violently. Then he sees everything stationary, from the grass on the ground to the smoke from the ship. He now realizes that he is traveling through space while time stands still. Glowing in a Rose Colored Aura, he continues toward his destination. 

Still in light speed, Cloud manages to avoid the still flames. He clears the smoke with his hand like whipping a foggy window. His path reveals the motionless passengers. He sees the people with the hands over the mouths apparently in the middle of coughing. Ones frantically trying to unfasten there seatbelts, and others screaming with the mouths wide open. From the look of the inside, it looks as if the fire was just about to close in on them. 

He then uses the power to the full potential by freeing all the passengers in one fell swoop. One by one, He unfastens there seatbelts and carries there bodies to the fields far away from the wreckage . Sometimes five or six at a time, since he couldn't feel weight or exhaustion. Finally, he puts down the last three people from the ship. But he never came across the bearded man in the black suit. _"Did he have any involvement in this? If so, why did he flee after destroying the ship?"_ Cloud thinks to himself.

The Luminous Aura around him starts to flicker. It was about to disappear. Time starts comes back into play. Now exhaustion sets in Cloud's body and he begins to breath heavily. He realizes that he changed moods about ten times today. From joy to anguish, then from that refreshment, determination, perplexity and back again to anguish. He questions why so much trouble steers his way. Was he making the right decision? Was he more fitting as the false character of Yabiel? He felt stuck between worlds.

Then, out of nowhere, a glittered powder showers over Cloud's head. Immediately, Cloud whips his body around and sees the man he was looking for. The mysterious bearded man with his black suit along with the lone red tie. He had the Buster Sword still in it's sheath holstered on his shoulder and the black sleek sunglasses on his face. "W-What did you put on me? Cloud smells the powder closely to find that it's sleeping power. "W-who…aarrree…. yyyoou?" says a nodding off Cloud. 

"There's an appointed time for everything Cloud. But your loaded down, just rest for now." the man says in a familiar voice. Cloud gives in finally to sweet slumber.


	5. The Crimson Identity

Cloud's lids flutter open. He can't as of yet see where he is since he just woke up. Images are blurry, but he feels well rested. Eventually his vision clears up and now he sees that he is in cave. But it's walls and ceiling are formed like the inside of a house. It's also furnished with a nightstand beside him, a dresser alongside the wall etc. All of which had candles on top of them lighting up the room, the wax melting, dripping over the sides. The mildew stench in the room made his nose itchy. 

But what really caught Cloud's attention where the massive amounts of books stacked up that almost covered the wall. From a distance, he could see that most were of medical and scientific origin. And others mechanical, automobile construction, and military hardware, amongst other miscellaneous subjects. As Cloud is studying the room, a now familiar man walks into the room with this suit jacket off revealing a black dress shirt with the red tie loosened. He is stirring something in a cup.

"I see that you've awoken." Cloud is startled by his presence, then he attempts to get out of bed but sees that he is bounded to it by chains wrapped around his body.

"I apologize for that. I perceived that you'd have 'done away' with me before I had a chance to explain myself. But I retrieved your motorcycle and other assortments."

Cloud looks at the man in an unflattering gaze.

"I also apologize for not assisting on the ship." 

"Assistance? I was under the impression that you had something to do with it."

"Not at all. When our staring contest ended by your slumber, I retreated to the inside of the ship to pass the time. My stroll was interrupted by sudden turbulent motion and gunfire."

"Gunfire?"

"Yes, I heard it clearly from where I was. It blew a hole right in the hallway where I walking. I flew right out onto the earth. My guess is that enemies of our comrade got word of ones coming to the rescue of the women and thus disrupting there plans of cleaning Coral economy."

Astounded by this man's knowledge of his mission, Cloud inquired, "W-Wait a minute, how do you know about what's going on, who are you?"

The Man, ignoring Cloud's inquiry, stirs the cups further and directs the spoon filled with red broth to his mouth. "Here, this is a elixir I cooked up. It will help you with your internal pains." Cloud is hesitant at first but for some reason trusts the man. He opens his mouth and swallows the elixir. It was surprisingly delicious, savory with a seasonings of herbs and spices. The Man the pulls out keys from his pocket and unfastens the chains restricting Cloud's body. 

Once they were off, Cloud readjusted his body from the uncomfortable position it once was in. "There some towels in drawers, You can dip the towel in the elixir and dab it onto your wounds. It works as a ointment too." Cloud still is in wonder of this man's kindness. He looks into his eyes for some sort of answer to this puzzle. He peers into them discovering for himself his red pupils. Then it occurred him, there was only man he had met in his life that had crimson eyes, along with gothic dress and an innocent yet odd disposition. It was Vincent!


End file.
